Studying and Stupidity
by edge-of-bizarre
Summary: A modern/college au. The gang meets in college in a small college and shenanigans ensues. Dumb jokes, cramming, ramen noodles, redbull and coffee induced all nighters, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Move in

"I can't believe my boy is off to college!" Stoick cheerfully walked into the dorm, carrying an enormous box with ease. He had said this almost every single day since Hiccup had gotten the acceptance letter. Months and months and now… Hiccup couldn't believe it. He had been a senior only a short time ago, and now he had to start over again. It wasn't like he was leaving much behind; high school hadn't been the easiest for him.

Hiccup sighed as he placed his computer bag on the desk, looking at the sets of identical furniture. Two beds, two closets, two dressers, two desks, two of the bare essentials except the two college students. He quickly checked his watch as Stoick began unpacking boxes, wondering when he would meet his roommate.

Stoick cheerily hummed Pomp and Circumstance, as if he was already envisioning his son's graduation before he took a look at his son's face.

"Oh, come on, it's going to be great! Meet new people, get an education that's right for you, my boy needs the best!" Stoick exclaimed, trying to cheer his son up. The gentle pat on the back was more like a whack to Hiccup, and he steadied himself while Stoick looked around the dorm.

"This is where I had some of my best years…" He sighed nostalgically, as if he was seeing his dorm from thirty plus years ago.

"I know but-" Hiccup shrugged his fathers hand off his shoulder and looked at all his belongings.

"I know that in the past, new settings have been a little rough on you" The large man said, twisting his hands awkwardly. He was terrible at these kind of conversations, but he had really been trying to connect with his son.

"A little rough" Hiccup smiled, tending to the box Stoick had left halfway unpacked.

"Ach, you know what I mean! It's been hard for… everyone, but I know this will be it! I can feel it! This is where I met… where I began to make something off myself, and this is where you will too." Stoick pulled him away from the box, placing both his hands on his small son's shoulders.

"That's a lot of confidence you got going on here." Hiccup replied, shrinking as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Please just promise you'll try?"

"I've been wanting to do this my whole life-"

"No, please just… just try, put yourself out there. I'm not worried about your classes, Hic." His father looked at him with worry. Always the smallest, always the weakest, always the same answer when his father asked him if he had any new friends at school, it crushed him.

"I'll try"

"You promise?"

"I- I promise I'll try" Hiccup muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good! Now- Stand up straight-" Stoick practically picked him off the ground as he made his son stand up tall. "And lift up your head- now that's how I want you to carry yourself, girls love it"

"Dad-"

"Ok- ok! I know! I'm just… Hiccup, I hope you know how proud I am, I know you'll do great." Stoick said sincerely.

"Dad" While the boy rolled his eyes, he could tell his father was being sincere.

"I remember when I got you your first Lego set, and the first time your little garage doodads didn't explode and the first time- oh, would you look at me" Stoick cleared his throat, looking everywhere but at Hiccup, as if he was hoping gravity would keep the tears from falling. Before Hiccup could console him, Stoick took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together.

"You'll do great things… I know it…" Stoick nodded, trying to keep himself together and he quickly turned back to the boxes. Hiccup watched his father clumsily empty the boxes, every once in a while sniffing slightly and rubbing an eye. Hiccup could remember a time when his father wasn't as open with him. Times were different when Stoick was younger, and having a son like Hiccup made him realize he needed to be more emotionally available, especially after the incident.

The bed was made, the clothes were unpacked, posters were up and the picture of his father and himself was placed on the dresser. His cat had his own personal frame. Everything was in its place

Hiccup could tell his father was going through a variety of emotions as they parted.

"Keep your nose in your books, but not too much, call if you need anything- just remember to have fun but balance responsibility." Stoick breathed, his voice cracking a little bit as he stuck out his hand. Hiccup could tell it was his father getting in the way of himself.

"Goodbye, dad." His arms wrapped around his father's massive frame, and Stoick immediately reciprocated. Hiccup turned slightly purple as his father crushed him, letting it all out.

"I'll be callin' you tonight- I'll take care of Toothless- The house is goin' to be so empty- I told myself I wasn't goin' to cry, I didn't want it to be harder than it is." Stoick teared up. Hiccup hugged his father tightly, just now realizing what his father would be going through. He would be alone… Sure he had Gobber and other friends, but Hiccup couldn't help picturing his father in their empty house. Mom had left, and now he was leaving too.

"I'll try- I'll really try, I promise, I'll visit on weekends too." Hiccup sniffed, now feeling the pain of the separation, even if it was just a few miles. After they parted, Stoick was furiously rubbing his eyes, trying to hide the tears from his son.

"I'll- I'll leave you to settle in- call when you can- you have Gobber's number? Ach, I know you do- goodbye, son." Stoick walked into about everything as he tried to back out of the room but with another awkward, tear filled wave, he was gone.

Hiccup sat on his bed, looking around the dorm as he fiddled with the hem of his green t-shirt in his hands. Truly alone now… He supposed he should be more excited, it wasn't like he was leaving too much behind, and it wasn't like his father was too far away, he was in state, in fact, in city. Yet his stomach churned. What if it was like last time? Four more years of loneliness coupled with maybe another four years of solitude if he went to graduate school, and then however many more years of seclusion before finally retiring and dying.

"That's exactly what I should be thinking about." Hiccup muttered, running a hand through his hair.

It was going to be different. He and his father had grown closer, and he knew he could to talk to him when things were hard. He would miss Toothless immensely… maybe if his roommate was reasonable enough, they could perhaps keep him here. Pets were of course prohibited in the dorms, but Hiccup didn't always listen to people.

"Well… this is it! It's going to be great!" When no reply came to answer his pep talk, he quickly jumped up. This would be a good time to go take a better look at everything. Sure he had visited before he decided to come here, but now he could really take a look around.

The lanky boy stuck his head out of his dorm room, almost checking if anyone was around. With the Berk U insignia embellished around the lanyard, key attached, I.D., wallet, and phone as his tools for his new surroundings, be embarked on what he thought of as an adventure.

It was eerily empty, he thought it would be packed. Perhaps he was incredibly early. He made his way down the flights of stairs, only to be met with a stampede of students. Hiccup squeezed through the crowd and out the door.

The weather was nice; it had been a warm summer. The sun was out, but the breeze made the heat bearable.

The campus was littered with students moving in. Giant boxes were being carried, suitcases being dragged, he was sure he saw a girl carrying too many stuffed animals.

Hiccup ducked and dodged students, happy to have unpacked already. He went to the library, to the buildings that would be holding most of his classes and finally to the cafeteria for a quick snack.

He passed the gym and peered in. Maybe this was the year he would finally start working out. There were already students in there working out. How could someone be that motivated? His eyes scanned until they fell upon a girl on the treadmill. Her blonde ponytail bounced as she ran. She looked very intimidating, just from the way it seemed she was giving the treadmill a workout and not the other way around. The scowl on her face soon turned to him and he realized he had been caught. Hiccup sheepishly waved snack, forgetting the banana was in his hand. She raised an eyebrow only to wave back and she returned to her work out.

Hiccup continued his adventure, his mind traveling as he walked as he ate the banana like a lost five-year-old. He had seen a good few faces, but he had yet to see his cousin. He could barely handle spending the weekend with him… but it had been a long time, perhaps the meathead had matured. Hiccup had wondered how he had gotten into the school at all, but a legacy baby coupled and a great football season had gotten himself situated nicely, Hiccup doubted he could've gotten in on grades alone. The lanky boy shook his head, realizing how condescending he was being. Just like his cousin, he was a legacy baby, so he had something going for him before he applied. Football scholarships vs merit scholarship, two different skills but with the same results.

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he accidentally bumped into a girl.

"Pardon me-" Hiccup stuttered, his banana somewhat squashed into his face from the collision.

"It's quite alright." She replied quickly, straightening her sunflower top before heading into the dormitory. Hiccup heard the accent, what was it? British? Irish? It was enough to make him know the girl wasn't American. He wondered how many places the students came from. This wasn't that big of a college, yet he had met a surfer dude, a professional trainer, and now a girl from the UK.

He paused for another moment, realizing it was his dorm building. He had inadvertently made a loop around the campus. With a shrug, he finished his banana, and returned to his dorm. It seemed the halls were filled with students now, all in a frenzy to unpack. The dorm was stacked, girls on one floor, boys on another. Stoick told Hiccup they did this because the cleanliness of the girls balanced the smell of the boys. In his time, the dorms had been separate, and the smell and mess was so terrible, it led to this.

Hiccup climbed the stairs, noting that it was true. The second floor had a palatable scent, where the third already had the musk of who knows how many boys. The heat didn't make it any better.

He wondered if he could perhaps trade dorm rooms with someone on the second floor.

He walked down the hall, fidgeting with the lanyard around his neck and met a few others. He realized he was off to a terrible start because no one else had the lanyard around their neck, instead it stuck out of pockets or bags. Hiccup quickly righted his wrong, stuffing the string and keys into his pocket, but now he could feel the eyes. The eyes of everyone he past in the hall on the way to his room, every freshman pausing to glance at him. He hadn't felt this when he was outside, but now in a confined space, it was almost like he couldn't stop thinking about it. He felt fear bubble up until he saw a pair of eyes dart to his leg.

"Chipper" Hiccup replied to the blonde guy as he held out his prosthetic leg. It was a complete lie, but it was fun to mess with people.

"That's gnarly, bro." The blonde freshman immediately dropped his skateboard to hold out his fist. Hiccup tentatively looked at it.

"You gonna pound it or what? Oh… the chipper got you that bad?" The blonde quickly grabbed Hiccups wrist, forced his hand into a fist, and made him fist bump. "That's called a fist bump, I'll teach you next step when you're ready."

"Uhm… alright." Hiccup mumbled, raising an eyebrow before continuing his path to his room, which was the door next to the blonde.

"You're an ok dude!" The blonde said quickly before doing a quick salute and ducking back into his dorm.

"Dude put his leg in a chipper… on purpose." He said quickly, kicking his skateboard up at his sister.

"No way" Her eyes were already wide as she caught the board.

"He's way cool- stop touchin' my stuff!" He said as he snatched the board away.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

Hiccup watched the blonde go back into his room, and decided that being friends with the neighbors was for another time.

To his surprise, the door was unlocked and he paused, wondering if he was going to meet his roommate or if he had accidentally left it like that. He already knew his roommate, well only a little bit. The college had a dating website, that's the only way he could describe it. You'd answer questions about yourself and be matched to someone similar enough the algorithm will think you'll get along with. It didn't tell you that much though. Hiccup knew his roommates name, and a picture of him. The guy looked nice enough. He also knew he was going into the sciences just like him, but he couldn't remember what branch.

Hiccup slowly opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. The picture that he had seen or that you uploaded seemed like a mugshot, and had not prepared him for this.

His roommate seemed to be a giant. Hiccup was a pretty tall guy, he had sprouted up and was still growing, but he was still skinny as a twig. The roommate didn't seem to hear him, and simply continued unpacking, humming slightly as he organized his side of the room. He had opened the window, which Hiccup greatly appreciated, to let some air in. Instead of just introducing himself, Hiccup silently backed out, closed the door, and reentered the room, making enough noise to draw the giants attention. The boy turned around, and to Hiccups surprise, a huge smile was already plastered on his face. The roommate quickly stuck out his hand, and soon Hiccup's entire arm was being shook out of it's socket by his overly friendly roommate.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet ya!" The boy smiled, letting go of Hiccups hand after seeing him wince. That was not what Hiccup expected.

"I see you're already getting comfortable, I'm Hiccup." The skinny boy said with a slight laugh, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"I'm Fishlegs, I hope you don't mind that I moved some of your stuff, it was getting a bit stuffy in here." Fishlegs motioned to the window before continuing to unpack, though it didn't stop his talking.

Hiccup missed everything Fishlegs rambled on as he examined his new roommate. This guy was wearing jeans and a button down in the middle of summer. The pictures of his parents seemed to be all taken from a farm or who knows where.

The large boy turned around to see Hiccup looking at him, and he paused his one sided conversation.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! I was real nervous about having a roommate, but you seem like a great guy. You're going into engineering, right?" Fishlegs said, closely examining a small potted plant he had pulled out of a box. It was dwarfed by the size of his giant hands, gently making sure the plant had survived the journey here. Hiccup suddenly felt guilty for not really looking at Fishlegs's profile.

"Yes, and you're going into…?" Hiccup said slowly.

"Biology- oh don't worry about it" Fishlegs replied, once seeing Hiccups face. "If I'm being honest, I forgot what you're name was."

"So, you're a plant kind of guy?" Hiccup asked, walking over to his bed, glancing at the other plants around the room.

"I'm not leavin' it with my parents, they'll forget about it, sure hope they don't forget about my baby-" Fishlegs explained as he set down the plant on the window sill to join the others. "I sure hope you don't mind me putting them there."

"You- you're baby?" Hiccup asked, his eyes getting wider. He didn't know what to think, or where to start with this guy.

"Yep, here she is! Raised her myself, found her eatin' with the pigs" Fishlegs said proudly, holding up a picture of a small bulldog. "It was real hard leaving her like that"

Hiccup took the frame and watched the large boy rub the forming tears out of his eyes. Well, at least he has someone who knows how he feels.

"I know how you feel… uhm- I hope you don't mind me asking…Where are you from?" Hiccup asked, handing Fishlegs his photo back. He couldn't help it. He had grown aware of the accent hallway through the conversation, and then the pictures and finding a dog with pigs?

"Texas, born and raised." Fishlegs smiled broadly, and put his hands on his hips.

"Wow" Hiccup finally was able to place the southern accent, and had to stop from smirking. His roommate was a giant cowboy.

"How about you? Your accent's pretty funny." Fishlegs said, giving him a quick smile before neatly folding up his boxes and pushing them under the bed. Hiccup cursed at himself for not doing the same thing, he may or may not have crumbled them up into disrepair.

"Born and raised… here." Hiccup replied.

"No way! So your family is like right here?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's nice, but I can't do anything bad cause my dad will know immediately, but I'm not planning on doing anything like that- how can you be wearing that?" Hiccup asked, looking at the scalding jeans and button down.

"What? I don't have a stain on it, do I?"

"No, it's just... a look"

"Is it like… too good looking?" Fishlegs asked sarcastically.

"Honestly, yes." Hiccup replied, to which Fishlegs had a good laugh.

"I'll change if it makes you feel better, but I'm afraid it won't be much different."

"How can you wear that? It's so hot out."

"Didn't I tell you where I'm from?"

"Yeah but- hold on- is that yours?" Hiccup asked, just noticing the small television in one of Fishlegs's boxes.

"Yeah, but I think I left my console back at-" Fishlegs began, trying to remember where exactly his video games and console were in his house, only to interrupted by Hiccup pulling a console, controllers, and a box of video games from under his desk. Fishlegs immediately set up the TV, and Hiccup sorted through the disks.

"I love that game." Fishlegs mumbled, only glancing at the one that Hiccup was holding as he turned the TV on.

"It's my favorite." Hiccup replied. The two looked at each other for a moment, and realized their roommate was perfect.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~

 **trying to get back into writing!**

 **The whole stacking of girls floors and boys floors is actually a real thing that my parents college had to do because of smell, and one of the boys tried to light the dormitory on fire and to fix that they brought in the girls? idk...**

 **please leave reviews! thanks :***


	2. Chapter 2: Roommates

His steps were full of confidence as he headed towards his dormitory, a rucksack slung across his back, pushing an overflowing trolley. He wasn't about to take multiple trips, so he found the nearest trolley, loaded up his stuff, and was now pushing it through the center of campus, only stopping to smile at a girl or two.

"Hey"

The blonde looked at him, a slight sneer on her face which grew as he winked.

"Keep walking" She demanded, crossing her arms. He shrugged and carried on, making sure to watch the blonde pony tail move back and forth as she went in the other direction.

The boy grumbled as he pushed the trolley into the dormitory. He audibly groaned as he saw the out of order sign on the elevator, and he wasn't about to ask if there was another one. Cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders, he readied himself for the challenge.

He puffed, and pushed while he lugged the trolley up the stairwell, not noticing the stares from students. The wheels hit even ground on his floor, and he was pushing on again, not caring who he ran into or over.

A broad smile was on his face as he opened the door to his room, immediately dropping his bags in the doorway.

"Hey" He huffed, slightly out of breath from his hike, looking at the bleach blonde who was dangerously leaning back in his chair. Blondie had his feet propped up on the desk with his headphones snuggly over his ears. A slammed door was loud enough to surprise the blonde and his chair tipped over, sending him crashing to the floor. To his surprise, blondie was on his feet in seconds, pulling the headphones to his neck as if the fall had been nothing.

"Duuude, you got me- woah, what do you eat? Straight up protein? Wow." Blondie spoke as he walked over to the buff pug that was standing in his doorway, and finished by poking his arm muscle. "I'm Tuffnut- you can call me Tuff."

"Snotlout" Snotlout held out a hand to Tuffnut, and proceeded to crush his roommates rough fingers. To his surprise, Tuffnut didn't react the way people normally do. Instead of pulling his hand back with a howl, he squeezed back, revealing the surprising amount of strength he had in his thin frame.

"Nice handshake, you work out? I couldn't get into it." Tuffnut said with the wave of his hand, returning to his chair.

"What do you do then? You have to do something." Snotlout asked, crossing his arms.

"Surf, skate, whatever gets the heart pounding. You don't get that from picking up different pieces of metal, sometimes you gotta do" Tuffnut kicked open the mini fridge that the room came with to reveal a row of beers.

"How did you-" Snotlout began only to be interrupted by Tuffnut's hand.

"Don't question my methods, you just gotta do" Tuffnut smiled, crossing his arms as he leaned in his chair again.

Snotlout nodded, a smile forming on his face. He liked how this guy worked.

"Too bad I forgot a bottle opener." Tuffnut muttered. It wasn't like it was the end of the world, but having an RA come in here with the place smelling like beer from clumsily opening the bottles isn't want he wanted.

Snotlout pulled out his keys to reveal a bottle opener. Tuffnut held out his fist which Snotlout immediately punched.

"How much can you lift- never mind, the more important question is can you lift me, cause if you could throw me when I need you to, that would be sick."

"What?" Snotlout asked, kicking the door closed before taking the beer Tuffnut was handing to him.

"Lots of parties this weekend, not just the freshman welcome shit, like the real thing, and sometimes you gotta break in to have fun, so, you in?" Tuffnut asked.

Snotlout furrowed his thick eyebrows, taking a good look at this guy. He seemed to be wearing swim trunks and a tank top while his long blonde hair held back with a headband. This guy seemed to be full of all sorts of weird. A stoner mastermind was what came to mind.

"Parties?" Snotlout asked

"Hell yeah"

"… I'm in." Tuffnut smiled happily and rubbed his hands together, ready to tell his sister about their new recruit.

"How long have you been here?" Snotlout asked, looking at the boxes on one of the bed.

"A few hours, I can't remember when I got here-"

"Then unpack." Snotlout wasn't about to have his new bachelor pad be sullied by unpacked boxes. Tuffnut groaned loudly, and didn't move.

"Everything's just gonna go back in the boxes at the end of the year."

Snotlout responded by kicking the chair over, Tuffnut still sitting on it.

"I hear what you're saying… but maybe you could use your words, mini hulk." Tuffnut put the tips of his fingers together, almost like a therapist, while still laying on the floor. Snotlout rolled his eyes before his bottle cap hit him straight in the forehead.

"You wanna be like that?" Snotlout asked, rubbing his head before picking it up. Tuffnut jumped from the floor, and grabbed one of his pillows to block the projectile before it hit him.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

Astrid stretched and refilled her water bottle one last time before she returned to her dorm room. Everything had been set up, everything was in order when she left, but that was not the case when she returned.

"You got some pretty nice stuff." Astrid paused, staring at the girl who was going through her belongings.

"Uhm- could you maybe not do that?" Astrid asked, walking over to the girl and taking the book bag out of her hands.

"Not a sharer, huh?" The girl asked before she fell onto her bed.

"I just don't like random people going through my stuff without my permission." Astrid replied, returning her book bag to her desk.

"That's why you don't leave anything out, trust me, I know- I have a brother and let me tell you, if it ain't hidden, it ain't safe." The girl pointed her finger at Astrid, as if she was teaching her a valuable lesson. Astrid glanced around to see the girl was going against what she was preaching. Clothes sloppily stuffed into drawers, her bed terribly made with shoes sticking out from under it, this was going to be rough.

"I'm Ruffnut, where are you from?" Ruffnut asked, sitting up on her bed. Astrid took in her tan complexion, bleach blonde hair, and partially shaved head. She had to be coastal.

"I'm Astrid, and California… Northern California."

"No way, dude! South Cali! That's crazy." Ruffnut exclaimed. Astrid nodded before retrieving her shower bag. It was just a little bag with shampoo, conditioner, whatever was necessary. God knows she needed it, especially after moving in and working out.

"I'm gonna just… take a quick shower." Astrid quickly moved to the shower after grabbing a towel, and Ruffnut watched her go. This was going to take some work.

For every two dorm rooms, there was one bathroom connecting them, which consisted of a toilet, a shower and two sinks. Astrid peered into the bathroom, noting the closed door that lead to their neighbors room.

She saw that a single bottle of body wash was by the sink, and she could tell it was her roommates. She was not the ideal roommate. Messy, and loud… perhaps this was something that would become more endearing rather than obnoxious.

A commotion from above made Astrid pause. The sound of running, and cursing, followed by bouts of laughter. She rolled her eyes, with a smirk on her face as she turned on the water. At least someone was having fun. With a sigh, she turned on the water and let the stress of the day and the future be washed away.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

"What the- Did you hear that?" Hiccup asked, pausing the video game.

"It was just gettin' to the good-" Fishlegs began to complain only to stop after a huge crash. The two looked at one another before they decided to investigate.

"I already met one of the guys in here, he seemed nice enough." Hiccup said, watching his new friend knock on the door where the noise was coming from.

There was another crash, when a short man answered, red in the face with a series of welts all over him.

His eyes went wide, and Hiccup took a step back.

"Hey, long time, no-" Snotlout began, only to have the bottle cap bounce off the back of his head.

Hiccup watched his cousin rub the back of his head, sending a string of curses back into the room while the blonde laughed somewhere in the background.

"What can I do for you?" Snotlout asked smugly, looking at his scrawny cousin.

"You're making a bit of a racket, if you would keep it down, that would be-" Fishlegs began.

"Why should we?" Snotlout asked, glaring at the larger student. Fishlegs looked a little bit surprised that he would get such a response, and took a moment to think about what he would say, only for Hiccup to interject.

"How can you have _already_ made such a huge mess?" Hiccup asked, looking past Snotlout. The room was a disaster; boxes were everywhere, the desks were overturned, and the blonde was holding a desk chair up like a shield. He waved at the two of them, rather enthusiastically.

"Why don't you try minding your own business?" Snotlout asked, crossing his arms while leaning against the doorframe.

"We just asked for a little bit of quiet-" Fishlegs huffed.

"Relax, cowboy. You hear that, Tuff? No more bottle cap." Snotlout said back into the room, which was followed by Tuffnut whining.

"Maybe you could take it outside, it'd be more like ultimate… bottle cap?" Hiccup offered, trying to play peace keeper. Snotlout had a knack of picking fights, and he didn't want his roommate to get into an argument with him the first day.

Snotlout jumped at the idea, and was out the door, Tuffnut hot on his heals.

"Catch you later! Try not to nerd the place up!" Snotlout called down the hall. One last snicker from the two of them and they were gone.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Fishlegs after a moment. "Just for a stretch, I haven't looked around yet"

"I'm going to do some work." That was a lie, in reality Hiccup wanted to lay down so he could process having his cousin right next door. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? He was trying to stay positive.

"Have fun!" Fishlegs smiled cheerfully, watching Hiccup duck back into their room. He slowly walked down the hall, wondering how the rest of the year would go having those two as neighbors. Sharing a bathroom with them? Living next to them? His nerves already seemed to be plucked. He shook his head as he headed down the stairs. Perhaps they wouldn't be so bad?

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost didn't see the girl coming up the stairs.

"Oh- I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed after bumping into her, holding her shoulder so she wouldn't fall.

"No problem, sweetie. Where you from? That accent is adorable!" She smiled, looking him up and down before turning out onto the first floor. Fishlegs watched her walk, effortlessly leaving in some dangerously high cork wedges. Before he could continue, he watched several boys, arms laden with bags, climb the stairs in a line, like ants following their queen.

While he continued his descent to the ground floor, she confidently strutted to her room.


	3. Chapter 3: Settling

Rosethorn stood in the doorway, taking in her shoebox of a room. This would be her home for the year, which she would be sharing with a complete stranger. With a deep breath, she walked in, her stomach churning. The girl she found, or was matched with, on the website looked nice enough, and there was an algorithm… so it couldn't be _so_ bad.

She carefully started the trips to and from the room and outside, bringing in her boxes and possessions. She waved off offers of help and soon all the boxes where neatly stacked around the room. With her hair up, she looked around, trying to decide what to unpack first.

Clothes were folded and hung, the bed was no longer a bare mattress, her books and backpack along with other necessities were neatly organized on the desk. She made sure to carefully keep her stuff to her side of the room, and quickly glanced at the empty twin bed. She checked her watch before setting to decorating the walls. Posters and pictures were up, and she carefully adjusted the picture of her family on her desk.

An ear splitting shriek almost made her knock over the picture frame. She turned around just in time for a girl to practically lift her off the floor.

"OHMYGOSH- IT'SSONICETO _FIIIIINALLY_ MEETYOU-" The girl squealed, hugging her a little too tightly. The girl quickly let go, only to grab her face.

"You're even cuter than you were in the photo, this is gonna be so much fun!" She smiled, pulling out her lipstick. Rosethorn took in the girl's appearance. Crop top mixed with tiny jean shorts and huge summer wedges, large sunglasses perched on her head, which contrasted against her own modest shorts, flip-flops, and t-shirt.

"I know, I'm a total mess" The girl announced to her new roommate's quick inspection, though Rosethorn hadn't seen her even look away from her hand mirror.

"It's much hotter here than I thought it would be." Rosethorn replied sheepishly, trying to change the subject. The girl almost immediately stopped what she was doing and fumbled with her lipstick and hand mirror, quickly throwing them into her bag before flinging it to the side.

"Say something else."

"… I'm Rosethorn Bardson, it's nice to meet you." Rosethorn said, sticking out her hand, which was met enthusiastically.

"Where are you from? What are you doing in school all the way over here? Grimhilda Bergstrom, once we're better friends you can call me whatever you want." Grimhilda said, bending down while practically shaking Rosethorn's whole arm. "Good handshake, firm grip, daddy always says you need a firm handshake to seal the deal in business, but that seems a little old fashioned."

"England, and because I wanted to… and you?" Rosethorn enquired.

"Sin City… Las Vegas, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but I sure as hell didn't." Grimhilda smirked.

Rosethorn nodded, giving her a polite smile before Grimhilda made a face like she was remembering something.

"Oh right! Boys, come in!" She called, opening the door and boys with boxes placed them on her side of the room. Rosethorn watched with confusion until Grimhilda walked over to her.

"I wasn't about to move all that by myself, I had to enlist in some help." She said, leaning into her short roommate.

"That's… a lot of stuff." Rosethorn breathed, trying to shake off the eccentrics of what she was watching.

"Oh honey, I brought only the essential." Grimhilda explained before she sharply turned to look at Rosethorn's side of the room. The boys stood awkwardly around until they quietly shuffled out, realizing they weren't needed anymore.

"Sorry, I just wanted to finish unpacking so-" Rosethorn said quickly, hoping it wasn't rude of her to just claim her area.

"No no! It's very cute. Ooh- very cute" Grimhilda said, examining a picture of her roommate's family and pointing her brother.

Rosethorn awkwardly watched her walk around the room, as if her mind was going a mile a minute, taking everything in.

"well… it's small… but it's college so! Hm, I'm thinking… pink curtains, we can just put these back up at the end of the year. Also, I can give you some of my pillows to put on your bed so it'll match, quilts are coming back in anyway." Grimhilda put a hand on Rosethorn's bed, examining her posters before turning around and clapping her hands together. "By the time I'm through, this place will be livable and waaaaay more better-"

"More better?"

"Oh, you know what I meant! I'm too tired to think straight! All this moving can exhaust you." Grimhilda began unpacking, and soon enough Rosethorn was giving a hand.

Unlike Rosethorn, Grimhilda didn't seem to know where she wanted everything. She immediately chided Rosethorn for trying to put her books on her desks, and instead just made piles around her side of the room.

"I have to see what I'm working with." Grimhilda emphasized, putting a finger to her lips as she took a look at her belongings. She began walking around the room, until she noticed Rosethorn not moving.

"You don't have to stay because of me, really! I don't want to kick you out, but I can be hard to work with when it comes to things like this." The taller girl stated with a shrug.

"It's fine- actually… I might go get a coffee, would you like something?" Rosethorn asked, picking up her keys and phone.

"You're perfect already. Let me think- honestly I have such a complicated order, I might as well just text it to you, what's your number?" Grimhilda asked. After they exchanged numbers, Grimhilda smiled happily at her roommate. "That's how you get someone's number."

"What?"

"From your pictures, it doesn't look like you have boyfriend- or girlfriend. I am literally the best matchmaker you'll ever meet- you know what- I think my brother would like you." Grimhilda's fingers flew as she looked through her phone, and Rosethorn took this moment to slip out of the room, already feeling a bit overwhelmed.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

Astrid sighed as looked at her fingers pruning. Her favorite thing was a good shower, especially after a long day. She quickly turned off the water and got out, wrapping the towel around herself. She wasn't paying attention as she reached for the door, and she quickly frowned as she looked at a girl moving everything around in her room.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Unpacking" The girl replied, not seeming phased that there was a stranger standing in her bathroom doorway.

"This isn't you room- I think you're confused" Her tone had a bit more of a bite than she meant which brought the girl out of her slow decorating. The girl gave her a look that almost said 'take it back'. Astrid replied with a sneer. She was not about to be intimidated.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? Telling me what I am when you're in a towel getting my floor wet! This is my room; I think you're confused." The girl spat back, the sweetness leaving her face as she walked over to Astrid, towering over her.

Astrid opened her mouth to argue, only to be interrupted.

"You better clean this up before you leave." The girl demanded, pointing to puddle forming.

"You better get out of my face-" Astrid wasn't used to having people stand up to her.

"You better apologize, beach Barbie. If you don't get out now, I'll be throwing you back out through your door." The girl pointed through the bathroom. Astrid turned to see the door she had come through, the door which was to her dorm. Her face flushed, never in her life had she been more embarrassed. Picking a fight with her neighbor before the first day of classes… typical of her.

Astrid put her hands to her face, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Sorry- sorry- wrong door- I'm so sorry- I thought this was my room-" She said sheepishly, slowly backing out. The girl glared at her before a smile spread across her face.

"I know what you thought… Everyone makes mistakes but you got some kind of nerve. I like that." The tall girl laughed, inspecting her neighbor. "Those are some shoulders, girl. What do you do? Not just soccer but…"

"Volleyball." Astrid replied, still trying to recover.

"Nice… Good to see I have a strong girl next door. You keep up that attitude, but try not to pick more fights, especially with me." The girl sang, turning on her dangerous wedges and closing the door so she could return to decorating.

Astrid stood in the middle of the bathroom for another moment, still trying to get over the embarrassment.

There was one thing for certain.

She liked that girl. No one had stood up to her like that in a long time and it was good to know there was someone who could stand their own.

She quietly returned to her dorm to unwind, taking slow breathes.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

Fishlegs sat quietly in the sun, happy to be outside and to be able to relax. With a deep breath, he sunk into the bench, his hands folded in his lap only to be pulled out of his meditative state by the pang of his heart.

This was the first time he'd be away from his parents, and his Meatlug, that poor little dog. Fishlegs took another deep breath, trying to dispel the negativity.

He opened his eyes and groaned as Tuffnut and Snotlout ran past him, both covered in even more bottle cap sized marks. Except now, there was another one with them. She resembled Tuffnut enough that you could tell they were related, same tan skin, same blonde hair, same physique.

He caught her eye, until he watched her try to shove the bottle cap up the downed Snotlout's nose. Beauty with cruelty.

Fishlegs grimaced before he felt a pinch. The bottle cap rolled away as he felt his arm where it had hit him, and he glared at the three as they wildly cackled.

He got up, disdainfully looking at the three, and left the scene, the boys calling his name while the girl began calculating. She had always been the planner out of herself and her brother. What prank would really hit this guy?

Fishlegs didn't pay any attention to her stare, instead letting himself wonder. He had taken a look around the campus, gotten a feel for where his classes would be, and soon found himself outside the school's coffee shop. Tea would be nice.

He held the door open for a couple before quickly entering. It was pretty busy with new students frantically trying to get caffeinated so they could continue moving in. People tended to get out of his way, the plus side of being his size, so getting into line was easy.

Before he knew it, he was waiting for his tea and taking a look around. His eyes traveled to the girl waiting next to him, her bright sunflower shirt catching his attention.

He didn't realize he was staring until she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry- they're one of my favorites" He mumbled, looking away. "The flowers"

"Oh- me too." She replied with a smile. Again silence until a concoction was being called by the barista and the girl looked to be thinking if it was hers or not. She already had a coffee in her hand, and hesitantly reached for the drink.

"That's some kind of order." He nodded to the drink.

"Honestly, I have no idea what it is." She replied, examining the drink.

"Hm, well it looks good."

"I prefer drinks I can pronounce."

That got a bit of a laugh from him, and she smiled to herself, before bidding him goodbye. He barely heard what she said and by the time he processed her farewell, she was gone.

Fishlegs smiled to himself, thinking of sunflowers still and how the yellow complimented her red hair. He wondered who the drink was for, and almost missed the barista call his order.

Cup in hand, he slowly continued his walk, wondering if he would see her again.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

Rosethorn returned with the coffees, balancing them like a pro while she opened the door. She almost dropped them upon seeing the room.

Furry pillows, a desk had been turned into a vanity, the curtains were replaced, complete with a fluffy rug. Some of her things had been changed as well.

"What did you…" She mumbled, walking over to her nightstand. A chic lamp was placed on it. Her bed had matching furry pillows to match Grimhilda's bed. A throw was placed on her bed and her things had been moved around.

"I'm so sorry! I got a little ahead of myself! I just wanted everything to go together…" Grimhilda apologized, looking incredibly sincere.

"It's uh… it's alright- did you go through my clothes?" Rosethorn asked, noticing the open closet and drawers.

"…I'm sorry, I just love knowing everyone's fashion sense. If I wasn't here for Business, I'd be going to school somewhere for fashion- I'm sorry- really! Let me make it up to you! Let's go shopping! I heard there's a great mall nearby." Grimhilda grinned, holding her hands together like she was praying.

"I don't know if I can do that-" Rosethorn began, only for Grimhilda to start pulling her by the arm.

"It's ok! You can just pay me back later, besides, this is supposed to be me making it up for going through your clothes by getting you new ones!" Grimhilda exclaimed.

Before she knew it, Rosethorn was being pulled out the door while Grimhilda used her phone to get a car.


	4. Chapter 4: A Midnight Fight

It was the quietest the dorms had been all day.

"Gonna warn you now, I snore." Ruffnut had told Astrid as she reached over to turn off her lamp. She quickly slapped her sleep mask over her eyes before lying down. Astrid watched as she curiously put plugs in her ears. Little did she know, sharing a house with her brother had forced her to pick up these things. The sleep masked ensured no light would wake her up when Tuffnut would accidentally leave the curtains open, and the plugs had kept out the sound of his night terrors. It was hard to break routine.

Astrid shrugged before turning off her own light. Ruffnut wasn't used to going to sleep this early, but she wanted to make a good impression with her roommate. She would at least try, and if trying meant going to bed when she did, then it was alright with her. Ruffnut hummed to herself before realizing she really didn't need any of the earplugs or masks.

But as she took the orange foam plug out, she quickly shoved it back in after hearing Astrid. At least Ruffnut admitted to snoring, Astrid's seemed to be rocking the bed.

Ruffnut snickered to herself before rolling over, and succumbing to the tired that followed the hours of unpacking.

The two girls slept, whatever tension seemingly melting away until Astrid woke with a snort.

"What the…" She muttered, rubbing her eyes. Loud music seemed to be shaking the ceiling, and it vibrated through the room.

She quietly looked around, trying to decide what she should do. Normally she would have run up the stairs and bit their heads off, but she wondered if she was being a little too harsh. She had already been in a fight for no reason, perhaps she was a little too high strung.

She bit her thumb before she walked over to Ruffnut, gently prodding her shoulder.

"Hmm… tuff… go eat shit…" Ruffnut breathed before rolling over. Another small poke and the girl violently lashed out around her.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, TUFFNUT, IF YOU DON'T-" She angrily ripped off her facemask and immediately calmed at seeing a very frightened Astrid staring at her in the darkness.

"What can I do for you?" She asked coolly as she took out her ear plugs. Before Astrid could speak, Ruffnut raised her hand, silencing her roommate as she looked to the ceiling. "That's some good music."

"Ok, so you hear it to! I was trying to decide if going up and asking them to turn it off would be too-" Astrid explained, feeling relieved that she wasn't over reacting. This had just been an odd day for her. Before she could finish, Ruffnut had her by the hand and was pulling her to the door.

"I know the dipshits that's doing this, I gotchu" she smiled. She was surprised that Astrid smiled back at her, and the two determined girls marched out of their room, pajama clad.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

"It's awfully rude of them" Rosethorn said as she turned on the lights.

"Some of us are trying to sleep!" Grimhilda yelled, standing on her bed and pounding the ceiling. Rosethorn quickly made her stop, not wanting someone to come yell at them for noise.

"Do you think we should go ask them to turn it down?" Rosethorn asked.

"Ask? More like demand" Grimhilda huffed before marching towards the door.

They had spent the day shopping, Rosethorn pleading for Grimhilda not to spend money on her, but she hadn't listened and now there were piles of shopping bags around the cramped room. After shopping, they had gotten dinner, and Grimhilda had peeled off. Rosethorn wasn't sure where she had gone and assumed she had come back after she had fallen asleep.

Rosethorn hastily followed her out of their door, where they ran into their neighbors. Two blondes, one had honey blonde hair pulled into a messy pony and wore some loose flannel pants and a tank top. The other was tall and skinny, her platinum blonde, choppy hair revealed she had just woken up. She looked to be wearing boxers with a bra. No one seemed to question her appearance, and they looked happy to see them.

"You heard it too?" Astrid asked, looking at her fellow girls.

"Yes!"

"I should know your name- what's your name? why don't I know you? We're right next to each other but we haven't met" Astrid yammered, looking at the shorter roommate. She was already well acquainted with Grimhilda who had a silk slip looking night dress on.

"Rosethorn" The redhead replied. She had a simple tank top that had a picture too worn out to even be called a picture and some pajama shorts.

"Pleasure" Ruffnut replied, sticking out her hand. "You may refer to me as Ruffnut"

Astrid silently elbowed her roommate as Ruffnut mimicked Rosethorn's accent though the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Let's go, I want to sleep" Rosethorn puffed, crossing her arms.

Astrid nodded and led the small army up the stairs, ready to give hell to whoever was keeping them up.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

Hiccup was half awake as he nudged his roommate. His light snores were interrupted as Hiccup jostled him again. He woke with a start.

"Mama I swear I didn't mean to sleep in-" Fishlegs mumbled, scrambling out of his bed only to land on the floor with a thud.

"Sorry! Sorry- sorry" Hiccup squeaked, covering his mouth in surprise. Fishlegs blearily patted the ground, before leaning against the bed. His light snores continued until Hiccup cautiously poked him.

"Alright- Alright, I'm gettin'- I'm awake." The blonde said, rubbing his eyes.

"I need help." Hiccup admitted, crouching down.

"What's wrong?" Fishlegs asked, until he suddenly could feel the ground shaking. He had been too out of it to hear the obnoxious music coming from next door.

"It's that" Hiccup nodded upon seeing his friends face.

"Well, why'd you need me? If you just went over and asked-" Fishlegs began before seeing Hiccups face and he stopped.

"I don't know if they'd… listen to me… but you're uh…"

Fishlegs knew he was comparing their frames. Who would they listen to, The scrawny skinny boy or the big one?

"Alright… But I ain't much of a fighter, it isn't my strong suite…" He admitted, getting up before practically lifting Hiccup to his feet.

"It isn't mine either."

Fishlegs sighed before moving to the bathroom, Hiccup following at his heels. Normally, Hiccup would have been ready to go over to tell someone they were being annoying, but Snotlout was unpredictable.

They paused as they heard a banging outside, and instead of going to tell the two off by going through the connecting bathroom, they opened the door to the hall.

Fishlegs stopped in his tracks in the doorway.

A group of girls were outside, with one of them furiously banging on Snotlout's door. There she was again, the girl from the coffee shop, standing behind the angry blonde. Her brow was furrowed in annoyance. He felt Hiccup try to push past him, which he quickly gave up and instead stood on his tiptoes to see over Fishlegs's shoulders.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

She went to slam her hand on the door again, but it had suddenly opened. Astrid's fist almost collided with the boy's chest.

"Could you shut the fuck up?" Ruffnut sneered, at Snotlout. He seemed to ignore her as he looked at the other girl in front of him.

"They always come back for Snotlout." He smiled, leaning on the doorframe. Astrid's face turned with disgust, only to realize he was the one who had tried to flirt with her earlier.

"Turn that off, some of us are trying to sleep." She demanded, glaring down at him.

"You're missing just one key word, babe." Snotlout replied before he took a look at the two other girls. Tuffnut appeared behind him, not looking very partial to the conversation. He did raise his eyebrows at Grimhilda, who gave him a sour look. He turned to see his sister cursing him out, and they continued their silent insult contest, ignoring everything else.

"Would you please keep it down?" Rosethorn piped up.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" Snotlout asked, giving her a once over. All the girls together seemed ready to strike, only for a voice to interrupt them.

"Just do what they're asking."

The girls turned to see two boys standing in the doorway of their room. The bigger one seemed to gather the courage retaliate against Snotlout at the last comment.

"Stop being such a jerk." Hiccup added, walking out into the hall with Fishlegs to join the crowd.

"Look who it is, the cowboy and the toothpick" Snotlout jeered, nudging Tuffnut who snickered before clamming up at the glare of the girls.

"Cowboy? If you want that, then alright… if y'all don't turn off that obnoxious music like these nice ladies are askin' you, I'll- I'll do something." The threat was almost laugh worthy, but if he hadn't been leaning over Snotlout, it would have been different.

"Are you threatening me, bro?" Snotlout asked, puffing out his chest.

Fishlegs faltered for a moment, what was he doing? Before he could lose his ground, girls pushed forward around him.

"You better let me get my beauty sleep, lord knows you need it." Grimhilda spat.

"Snotlout, you better do what they're asking." Hiccup could feel himself getting ready to step in. Yes, he had wanted Fishlegs to help him, but not like that.

Snotlout looked unmoved until Astrid was pushing past Fishlegs and jabbed him in the chest, with her finger.

"If you don't let us go back to sleep, I swear-" The fire in her eyes made Snotlout take a step back.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Tuffnut said suddenly, except it was directed towards Snotlout.

"If you really want me to, babe, then alright, just for you." Snotlout's voice cracked as he tried not to look scared. He gave her another grin and she pushed him back into his room before closing the door. The music was promptly turned off.

Astrid turned around, hands on her hips, a happy smile on her face. The crowd gave a little cheer, deciding this was a victory.

"You're welcome." Ruffnut bowed after doing nothing and headed back down the hallway.

"Well… that was exciting." Hiccup breathed, letting himself relax.

"If that's what you want to call it." The blonde girl replied. He remembered that ponytail from earlier.

"It's a better spin" Hiccup's voice cracked and he blushed slightly as the blonde examined him. He suddenly felt very naked, even though he had on his pajamas. He watched her face until she broke out into a smile.

"Very optimistic of you."

"Well, you know me, did I lose a leg or gain an experience?" He quickly motioned to his leg, and she raised her eyebrows, not sure how to react to that.

"I'm uh- I'm Hiccup by the way" He broke the awkwardness, cursing internally at himself before stretching out his hand.

"Astrid." She nearly crushed his hand, and after the shake was over, he retracted it to see if any bones were broken.

"This has been an 'exciting' night so I think I'll be going; I'll see you later" Astrid spoke as she turned on the balls of her feet.

Hiccup smiled to himself only to see Fishlegs wringing his hands and alternating between looking at the ceiling or the floor and the shortest girl, trying to think of how to ask if she remembered him. She was busy whispering to her friend, only to see Astrid begin leaving.

"Thank you, that was very kind of you to help us" The short girl gave a small smile.

A sharp elbow from Hiccup spurred him into action.

"No problem at all- He could start an argument in an empty house from what I've seen of him." He rubbed the back of his neck, his original tall posture had shrunk so he looked almost hunched.

"I'm Grimhilda, and she's Rosethorn, just so you know." Grimhilda said abruptly, almost shoving Rosethorn into the blonde boy. She had been looking between the two, and Hiccup seemed to have watched her whole thought process.

"I'm Fishlegs. I think we met earlier?" He knew they met earlier, but he asked because he dreaded the idea she would forget.

At this, Hiccup and Grimhilda both seemed to share a moment of mutual understanding.

"Oh, right! I love that shirt, I have the same one." She smiled, pointing to his t-shirt. He had to look down to remember what he was wearing.

"It's one of my favorite movies." He replied.

"Same here! I just love the part when-" The excitement in her eyes was wild until she turned to see Grimhilda raising an eyebrow at her and she quicky paused before getting herself back together.

"Well, I won't keep you longer, I hope you have a nice night" She replied sweetly, trying to recover from the outburst.

"Goodnight, ma'am." He replied. The girls snickered together as they walked away.

"We're right down stairs! If you ever need anything, come by." Grimhilda called back until they were out of sight.

Almost immediately, Fishlegs was pulling on his hair.

"I can't believe I said that, I'm so stupid! I can't believe I said that, but he's so annoying! Ugh, I can't believe I did that" Fishlegs groaned, holding his face as he walked back into their room and flopped on his bed. Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing, and tried to keep a laugh down.

"It wasn't that bad! I think they appreciated it." Hiccup sat across from him on his bed as Fishlegs turned onto his back.

"Ma'am? Who says that?! That was so stupid…" Fishlegs shook his fists in the air, he couldn't believe the embarrassment. He had been completely normal earlier, he even made small talk, but then he got ahead of himself.

"So… what's up with that?" Hiccup asked, holding his chin in his hands. He watched Fishlegs slowly look over to him before he defensively sat up.

"I just- I don't like when people are rude, especially when those nice ladies were just askin' for some peace!" He muttered.

"It's like the first day, not even the first day, and you've already got a crush?" Hiccup teased. Fishlegs's face turned a deep red, and he crossed his arms.

"She is just- I don't even know her- I just- I just wanted to help. I was just trying to be nice" Fishlegs huffed

"Oh, really?"

"Like you're any better 'did I lose a leg or gain an experience?'" Fishlegs mimicked him, making his voice squeak.

"If you could only imagine the amount of self loathing I feel right now… god, that was so bad?" Hiccup put his hands on his face, as if trying to hide from what he said.

"… we're really bad at resolving conflict." Fishlegs muttered after a moment, pulling a pillow over his face.

"If resolving conflict, you mean flirting? Yeah, you were really bad at that, I was just introducing myself so I don't know why you're grouping us together" Hiccup laughed only to have a pillow in his face.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

"Well, ladies, I think that could have gone better… we could have handled it by ourselves" Astrid sighed, looking at the other two as they walked down the stairs. Ruffnut was long gone, her lengthy legs had already carried her back to their room.

"Aw, I think they were just as upset as we were" Grimhilda replied, carefully walking back down the stairs.

"They tried to help, even if it was a bit… forceful" Rosethorn added, carefully choosing her words.

"I think they really liked us." Grimhilda smiled, looking between the other two girls.

"I think one really liked Astrid." Rosethorn said under her breath, and gave Astrid an apologetic look when she turned around.

"You're one to talk! 'goodnight, ma'am'" Astrid laughed, and Rosethorn smiled.

"I thought it was funny! What about the other one? That was a pretty bad joke." Rosethorn shot back.

"It was! I didn't know what to say! How do you respond to that?" Astrid walked through the door to their floor, pushing her bangs back.

"Already got admirers on the first day, you're catching up." Grimhilda nudged Rosethorn, who didn't look too enthused.

"I think they were just being nice…" Rosethorn mumbled innocently.

"Well, even if it was something, he's not my type." Astrid said as she opened her dorm room.

"I don't prefer boys who pick fights-" Rosethorn opened the door while Grimhilda gave the two exasperated looks.

"We were the ones who began the fight!" She exclaimed.

"I think you're seeing things that aren't there…" Rosethorn said finally as she went back to bed. Yes, they had started it, but had it been necessary for the other two boys to do that? It had even frightened her a little bit, though Fishlegs seemed nice enough. He didn't seem to think things through by the looks of it.

Grimhilda was left in the hall, looking back and forth between the two doors. Unbelievable.

"Yet again… it's up to me."

 **~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~**

 **A lil midnight fight! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! thank you for all the kind words! please leave reviews, it helps the writing ;***


End file.
